1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to thermosetting powder coating compositions, and more particularly to powder coating compositions based on acrylic copolymers and polyepoxides.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art:
Powder coating compositions for use in painting of surfaces are extremely desirable. Such coating compositions greatly reduce and can even eliminate the organic solvents used in liquid paint compositions. When the powder coating composition is cured by heating, little if any volatile material is given off to the surrounding environment. This is a significant advantage over liquid paint compositions in which organic solvent is volatilized into the surrounding atmosphere when the coating composition is cured by heating.
The present invention provides powder coating compositions which have a superior balance of properties relative to the commercially available powder coating compositions. The powder coating compositions of the present invention provide a resultantly cured coating which is hard and glossy, has good adhesion, flexibility and impact resistance, along with good resistance to salt spray, caustic and organic solvents.